In Westros with the Forge of Empires System!
by EmiyaSwordKing
Summary: A man is reincarnated into the world of Game of Thrones with the Forge of Empire system! Note: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entering a New World

"The reign of the King Arthurius Caesar (also known as Siegfried in his many adventures) was one of the greatest in all of world history, despite his primary kingdom, Rome, being initially quite small and remote from the other powers of his day. In fact, his reign passed almost into a legend, equal to those such as Brandon the Builder or the Azor Ahai. However, we have concrete proof that he had existed, the man who had singlehandedly uplifted the entire world…"

-Gaius Antonius, of the Imperial Roman University

I was born by lightning, christened by fire. Upon my awakening, all I could see was fire. Fire non-stop, fire burning all around me. Fire, fire, fire… I could hear a voice, chanting incoherently in some far-off language, chuckling, laughing uproariously at the destruction it's causing, the deaths that lay all around me. And that was when I was born, or should I say reborn?

That was when a bolt of lightning transfixed this infant soul and switched it with my own, an ordinary man, at least by the time period I had lived in. A 33-year-old, living in a flat somewhere in the middle of the most civilized country alive. America. So how did I die? Well, that should probably be obvious, America was rather well known for its terrorist attacks and random shootings after all. It was one in a million chance, but the gods seem to love dice games.

I had literally been walking in a crowded shopping mall when 3 gunmen burst into the mall, somehow carrying automatic rifles. Needless to say, I died, along with everyone else trapped in that building. The wooden stool I was behind having been blown to bits as I attempted to charge at one of the gunmen. Now before you call me a fool, I'm not. I merely recognized my mortality and figuring that I may as well do some damage to them. Just to satisfy my revenge. Mind you, I'm not a good guy, I'm a normal 21st-century man, in an age when nobody cared much about each other anymore. At least I had the satisfaction of punching one of them in the face, though that likely did nothing. And the memories after that were dim, I could vaguely remember dying and the afterlife but I also couldn't. Whenever I tried I would just remember a thick haze of smoke.

But anyway, I was reborn in these dark flames. And so I walked, walked through this hell. Dimly, I could hear the anguished cries of the dead, of the people crying and struggling, buried under the rubble and the flames, their desperate cries inflaming the guilt of my soul. Had I truly been an infant, then no doubt I would have died. And had I lived, then it would be in a shape that was barely human, like Shirou Emiya. He had been a good man, but in his birth fire, he had lost many things that made him human, I had no wish to be like that.

And so I walked on and on, through countless crying couples and grotesque scenes of dead people, of the smell of charred flesh, of the crying of infants. I ignored them all. At that moment, the endless human selfishness drove my every step. There were no thoughts of 21st-century ethics, no thought of the fun of reincarnation or girls. Only the plain desire to live, to come out of this unscathed, to live to see another day.

But there was no Kiritsugu to come help me out of this. No one to pull me out of this hell, this hell that would one day be mine. I walked and walked until this body's infant feet could no longer, until they were scratched and bloody until it was mangled beyond recognition and I lay still. There was no relief from the flames, only burning sensation which also was not. For I was untouched by the fires as of yet, but I knew better than to hope. There was no one to rescue me. I was going to die again, albeit this time without having achieved anything and having thrown my morals to the wayside. I closed my eyes, waiting for this cursed second life to end. In the end, although I had loved reading about them, there was no light-hearted isekai adventure for me, no op mc scenario, only fire and blood, and death. I swore to myself then and there, that while I won't save everyone in front of me. I will make sure this atrocity never happens again if I was ever reborn again. I may not be the white knight of heroes but I'll be a normal man. A man with the power to change things, a man who will work for what he thinks is best.

[Congradulations Host! You have just unlocked the Forge of Empires System!]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

And now I'm in an orphanage, someone in where I had figured out to be the Seven Kingdoms within Westros. Of course, I had to strictly limit my intelligence, so as to not be proclaimed a genius. That would come with a plethora of issues, especially in this god-forsaken land where your friends were more likely to backstab you. I have no intention of getting killed or worse, become one of Varys' little birds. Even if I could save people, even if I could stop any wars (I had no idea which time period we were in as of yet). I couldn't and wouldn't. Living is far more important than some misguided intention to save people.

So I just had to wait, wait for another few years until I was old enough and could actually start doing training and learning. Believe me, I could not do magic, I had tried again and again, but it seems this world either did not have a magic system (meaning all the mages in the show were 'conjurors of cheap tricks' as Gandalf would put it) or it was based on something inaccessible to me currently, such as divinity. Of course, it wasn't all dull, especially with the mysterious gift I had gotten from the flames…

_Flashback:_

I opened my eyes, and it was white. Completely white, as in filled with a blankness that wasn't fire. Before I could start to panic and wonder how I got here, a blue, translucent screen popped up in the middle of the space.

[Congradulations! You have unlocked the Forge of Empires System!]

[This is the installation Package, if not used within ten years, this will be lost!]

[Mandatory Quest [Part 1 The Founding]

Establish a kingdom within this world!

Requirements:

Plant a flag with your chosen Crest on a piece of land.

Reward: Full Forge of Empires System/Grimoire

300 Diamonds

5000 Coins

5000 Supplies

1xTown Hall

200mx200m Land

10xForge Points

Time Limit:10 Years]

[This is your first quest and the only one in the installation module. Until You complete it, you may only play a simulation, exactly the same as Forge of Empires back on Universe 623 (Earth). But note, in real life, there are many more factors to be considered, being that of food, water and building times. The full information shall be given when your quest is completed. Now, I can accept three questions, but not on any details of the full system]

"Is there any way to measure my own skills, as in strength, stamina etc?" I asked, as, despite my empire possible being OP, I still needed personal strength so as to not get killed before the high tech stuff comes.

[Certainly, though you can only check it every year on your birthday. This will continue in the full system. Here are your starting stats, note 20 is the average stat for those in Westros:

Strength: 2

Agility:1

Stamina:4

Wisdom:35

Intelligence:40]

Of course, I didn't really expect better stats, being roughly 2 years old. But still, these stats were quite depressing as if someone kidnapped or tried to kill me I would be virtually defenseless. And speaking of which wasn't I just in a fire?

"Wait, system how will I survive? I just collapsed in afire, do you think you could help me out or something?"

[Of course, as you wake up, you will find yourself in an orphanage. The system has teleported you there, as part of the one time deal to save you]

Oh, so it won't happen again. That kind of sucks.

"What about my lineage, anything special about it?"

[No, you are a very distant descendant of house Targaryan, but then again, they did have lots of bastard children, and also of House Stark, although the blood of both is so thin it practically doesn't matter anymore. If you need traits of these houses, you need to get the Genetic Research Lab in the Post-Modern Era.]

Damn, so no riding dragons or having prophetic visions any time soon. And it will take ages to reach the Post-Modern era, not even considering any special requirements. Mind you it usually doesn't take that long, but I don't really see how guilds and events are going to work.

Anyway, that was the end of my conversation with the system for now, and it logged itself out after that. So I opened my eyes and I was there. In an orphanage that looked really run-down, at least to my 21st-century senses. So what could I do, I was stuck in a basket outside an orphanage. If I run, I could die, if I don't I might not get accepted. So what could I do, well I played some of that Forge of Empires Simulation game, of course, starting at the Bronze age. Cool thing to note, it's VR 3D so I could actually interact with the people in it, so that was where I spent my time until the morning when they would hopefully find and I will hopefully not freeze to death.

[[I am Ragu Silvertongue, your advisor. Stating with this modest city, you can forge the empire of your dreams!]]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles." These were the words of Sun Tzu, one of the most renowned people that came out of Ancient China.

Do I know my enemy as of yet? No I do not. I mean honestly, why should I care right now which house to go for, when none of them have done anything to me yet, and also why should I? I could build a far greater nation than any of them could, and one day they will be the ones begging at more doorstep. I'm not going to be the guy who tries to save all the main characters because I liked them in my past life. Not unless it benefits me somehow. They're not my people and are all my enemies as far as I'm concerned, there's no one who would hesitate to slip a dagger in between my ribs if they could get rich or something. Trust simply didn't happen. If only I had something like Karna's Discernment of the Poor... *Sigh*.

And about knowing myself? I do have a lot more on this due to my past, but this is a whole new world and my goal here is completely different. Well despite what I said, I could see possible ways to conquer the rest of the kingdoms even if I had no experience in this whatsoever. Civilisation VI has taught me about cultural, science and military victories. I think I'll group cultural with science victories under the heading: bribe the smallfolk, cause them to rebel when they witness the superior lives we have. And military should also be obvious. Also I think we can drive the kingdoms and the world in financial ruin, an economic victory if you will. But alas, these days are far from happening. I was still 7, and residing in a no-name orphanage.

But to set out the framework for my future empire, I had already loudly began proclaiming I was going to be Aegon the Conqueror and this, combined with my cute kid looks, basically allowed me to fish up a lot of information, being that Essos is a no go, as it's quite developed and a new kingdom would struggle to survive, at least mine in my earlier stages would, not to mention all the weird sects, etc. North was also a no go, as I had no intention of killing my self by challenging the Ice King/Night King.

So I think I'll follow the path of Christopher Columbas, a.k.a go look for an America, going west, far west into the Sunset Sea. Then, I'll establish my kingdom and grow to be the strongest force this world has ever seen, sending up orbital bombardment cannons and ICBMs against the spears of the Westrosi. Hopefully there would be no problems until then, like that Brandon guy who I think had tried to sail there (being killed/lost). But how would I be able to get a ship? It's not as if anybody would want to sail too far west. If my plan fails I'll just go to a random Island, hopefully, ironborns won't trouble me and if they do, I'll kill them later, with guns and germs.

But this life in the orphanage is pretty good, even if we don't receive much love or food. Mainly, it's probably the awesome 3D forge of empires simul. I spend most of my time in it, so most people just think I'm crazy or daydreaming, not that I really care about their opinions. But it was peaceful and that was all that-

*Crash*. And with that my peaceful life just ended. With the clanging of armour and the clashing of swords.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Route 1. Science and Culture

What should I do? Judging by the noises outside, my peaceful life is no more. Bandits or some men of some wicked lord just attacked my village. I could take a look, but what purpose would that serve? I would just be discovered and killed. I never felt more glad that I was in the bathroom at that time.

And this act, this one act, caused the diverging of the timelines and restricted my path for the future. I walked over to the door and peeked outside.

It was a nightmare. There was fire everywhere again, just like on my birthday. And dead bodies strewn across the village, with armour and without, their blood pouring into the dirt roads. Men, women and children, none were spared from this carnage, and een farm animals lay strewn on the roads, their guts spilling out.

My eyes widened and I trembled. And that's all that it took. The door opened a fraction more and I was noticed. Six big, burly men holding rusty swords looked up and saw me. No doubt in their hurry, they had forgotten to clean out the orphanage. I froze, while I was almost certain there was nobody in the orphanage behind me, I couldn't be sure, hence the 'almost'. Had I just doomed one of my carers to rape and death?

But what could I do? I was only a little kid. I didn't even have a weapon with which to defend myself. I was no master of the sword or unarmed combat, unlike what I had fooled myself to believe. Indeed, even with all my modern knowledge I was next to useless, particularly as the modern world which I had lived in focused mostly on cooperation, not any individual achievement. And where would I have found a sword to practise with. So no matter which way you looked at it, I was utterly, royally screwed.

So I did the only thing I could. I ran, I ran past the orphanage, I ran past my past carers, I ran past all the people I had ever known, I ran past everything, dooming everyone else to a dreadful fate. I flew past the trees in the forest losing my dream of preventing people's death, for it can;t be done. In the end, I was just too much of a coward. I wasn't brave, like those heroes in the storybooks. I was a coward, and I would remember this moment for the rest of my life, a scar that will never heal.

Dimly, I was aware of the cries of the dead and the whistle of the crossbow bolts as they past me, too close for comfort, and the laughing of men at my running, but I didn't care. Survive, survive, survive. My body screamed, and my mind was only too eager to obey. I looked back at the bandits one more time, etching their faces into memory. I shall one day kill them all just like Caesar did. I will avenge my family of this life and maybe that will bring me peace.

I was wet, I was soaked. The rain came pouring down, hours after the village had left my sight. I went west, just I had planned when I was in the orphanage, but I was lost. I had no idea where I was. And indeed, no idea where I had started from as well. I could just see miles of trees in all directions. I was hungry, I was sick with grief, and quite literally, with a cold. My 8 year old body was almost completely drained of energy, not even enough to stand. So I sat and waited, waited for death to come. I would not be able to avenge my caretakers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the sky, to the god that sent me here, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do anything in this life. I failed everyone, even the ones I could have defended, I'm just a coward…" I broke down, the fear of death is too much for anyone to take, much less a man who is still influenced by a young child's mind.

But there was no answer, God had not answered, maybe he just didn't care, or maybe he didn't exist.

And there I died, for the second time in my rebirth.

[Forge of Empires Installation module booting up!]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Founding

_The masterful work of original epic poetry- The Aeneid is thought to be the first work of oral poetry written down. It revolves around King Caesar, as a representation (being highly fictional) of his journey to reach the first city that was founded far to the west, as we know now as Rome, and how he found the wolves to be his ally. It is relatively certain that King Caesar wrote this great work by himself. Of course, there is the occasional conspiracy theorist who thinks King Caesar is a reincarnator from a higher technological society, but let's not dwell in childish fantasies in this book..._

_-Analysing the Greatest Works of Literature, by Marcus Cicero_

Apparently there was a backup to the system I case one of its wielders were close to death. And so it teleported me to an island, an island that seems to be utterly deserted, without much food or water. Of course, I was forced to place my flag here, to start my empire in this forsaken place.

Although, would it be that bad? I mean it's an island so I could easily insert the history of my civilisation and I would be far, far away from any of the troublesome Westeros Politics and armies that would sooner stab me in the back than aid me. So I guess it was the best decision, sending me here to the uncharted island. With this system, within a few years, I would be able to build a nation that rivals even the modern world!

[Quest Completed! The full Forge of Empires System is yours to wield!

Installation time: 24:00:00]

I stared, deadpanned at the screen in front of me. Of course, it requires 24 hours to install, 24 hours where I had no food nor fresh water. God this is going to suck, especially without my nice VR game to play with.

With nothing to do as of yet, I went along to survey the island. It was actually quite big for an island, of course, I couldn't exactly see the narrow strip of land that connected this island to another landmass when I first arrived. The landmass couldn't exactly be called small nor large, but it was enough to suit my needs. I had an inkling this island was like the Planetos equivalent of the Caribbean islands, a gateway to another continent, but that will remain to be seen, once some of the more advanced maritime technologies became available to me during the colonial era.

Ironically, I could see seven hills in this conjoined island chain, reminding me of the legends of Rome back on Earth. A little river curved its way through the middle of two of the smallest hills, leading eventually to a flat plateau covered by grass and some animals. The flora and fauna reminded me quite strongly of Earth. I could see all the sought after, familiar vegetables and fruits hanging from trees and shooting out of the ground. Though their exact likeness remains to be seen.

I picked up a fruit that looked vaguely like a peach and took a bite. Note to self, don't pick up and eat fruits from the ground. Although it tasted quite good, just like a peach just a little less sweet, it was filled with bugs, and half rotten. The Pitt was also quite a lot bigger than I expected, causing me to crunch my teeth, quite painfully, on the rough surface.

After that incident, I climbed one of the trees and started eating some peaches. They may be no peaches of immortality but they at least kept the hunger and thirst away. I checked the time left for the installation and it was still a good eight hours until it finished. So I just sat on a tree and dozed off.

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I was instantly glad that I had slept on a tree. Below the tree, there were two strange creatures that reminded me of wolves, just bigger and blue looking. They were growling at me even from below the tree and strangely enough, I could smell the scent of ozone. I paled. The system was still a few hours away from being installed and who knew what strange powers these wolves had. I was no great animal lover back in my old life.

But then again there was the internet back on Earth and almost everyone knew the right way to at least approach a dog. Mind you that usually took some food, which I did not have, but hopefully, these peaches will do the trick.

I slowly climbed down from the tree, hands raised to show non-aggression. The wolves clear eyes followed my movements but made no bid to attack, although their hackles raised and were looking a lot more ferocious than they had previously seemed. I held out the peach in front of me and placed it down on the ground, then walked away, making no sudden movements. The wolves slowly approached the peach and sniffed it cautiously, then started fighting over it. I was surprised, as last time I checked, wolves ate meat, not peaches, so the peach was really a peace offering of sorts. Now I had no real idea to proceed, I did not factor in, either magic wolves that like peaches or magic peaches that everyone likes into my calculations.

So I placed down another peach and waited. The wolves came closer, but still far enough to get out of my range if needed. The second peach was gone. When I placed down the third peach, they were all but tamed, coming close enough for me to pet and that I did. (I know this probably isn't how you tame wolves, and it would probably take longer, but magic maybe?). They sat down obediently, their tails wagging slowly and pelts shining a bit more than previously. Was that the effect of the peach? I wondered. Anyway, with that out of the way, I went back to sleep the rest of the night away.

[Congratulations, the full Forge of Empires system is installed, but first, are you a boy, or are you a girl?]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Beginning

I stared blankly at the screen. What kind of system asks its host if they were a girl or boy. Pokémon came to mind. Can't they just scan my face or something?

So obviously, I said, "I am a boy."

[And what is your name?]

"I'm-" I cut myself off from answering. Do I really want to keep my old name? That name was a sign of my old life, of the modern civilisation. Shouldn't I give myself a new name? It's not that hard too, with loads of names at my disposal, from films and history alike. I could take the name of anyone, Alexander the Great, Sun Wukong, Liu Bei, King Arthur, Caesar, Siegfried.

But out of those names, only two really stood out to my situation. King Arthur, the ideal king that sacrificed his life in defence of his country, and Caesar, who brought the entirety of Gaul under Roman rule and established himself as the ruling dynasty of Rome. If I could bring even half of what they did, to this honourless world, I could die satisfied.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Caesar."

[Hello, Arthur Caesar! Please customise your appearance]

Woah, I was given the equivalent of a free plastic surgery by this system. It seems not too bad after all. So after an hour of tweaking, I managed to give myself quite a great appearance, looking like one of those immortal Chinese cultivators. And I just realised my wolves were gone. Oh well, I had hoped they'll be my pets, but that's too much to ask for, isn't it?

[Quest completed!

Reward: Full Forge of Empires System/Grimoire

300 Diamonds

5000 Coins

5000 Supplies

1xTown Hall

200mx200m Land

10xForge Points]

[Host, please place down your Town Hall.]

And where did I want to put the centre of my future empire? On one of the seven hills or on the plateau? Of course, being rather lazy (I did not want to walk up a slope every day), I told the system to place it in the plateau. Immediately, I could see the Stone Age town hall in the distance, roughly centred on the plateau. And walls, roughly 1 metre tall made from a mishmash of stone and wood springing up in a rough 200x200 area. Just missing the edges of the Plateau.

"System, why are there walls, I do not remember this feature from the game."

[These walls are for an extra layer of protection in case of attack. Remember you are not in a game anymore, and with no war, people can easily sneak into your city. So be certain to upgrade the wall when the time comes.]

Then the screen vanished, and I looked around in surprise for a second. If my system was gone, how am I meant to create a great city?

Then I felt a weight settle down in my arms, and saw a book, a heavy black book with 'Forge of Empire System', embossed on the cover. It looked to be made of animal sling and rough parchment. I flicked it open and I could see a isometric drawing of the city, basically only the town hall at the moment. And underneath the picture, were the words

[ Welcome Host! This grimoire form happened as the host's civilisation is not advanced enough to allow me any other form. When you progress in age, the form I take will change as well.]

I gaped at the grimoire. This was going to suck. I was probably not going to have the screen back until I enter the virtual future. It would simply be inconvenient to carry the grimoire everywhere I go.

I sighed. No use crying over what can't be prevented, after all. It seems that this system also lacks quests, which was understandable, as it would be way too easy other wise. So I flicked over to the technology page and placed all needed forge points into stilt houses and researched the technology. Now since I'm the only one here, I'm not sure how that would affect the rest of the population. Whether it was up to me to spread the technology or it just spontaneously appears in everyone's head. But what I did know was everything there was to know about stilt houses, at least as a Bronze Age person would.

And here's another difference from the game. Apparently I can collect supplies from things outside e.g chopping down trees, and supplies were collected from production buildings, which now apparently had a function that they can convert whatever they made to supplies, and supplies can be converted to building materials to build things. And now the advisors that you had in the games started appearing.

And the book opened and writing started appearing.

[Do not worry about mutiny as of yet, host, as a gift, your first 1000 citizens will be extremely loyal, unless you do something which is too horrible. Except for Ragu who will be loyal until he betrays you in the colonial age, although this could be avoided...]

Well that's both good news and bad news. This means I would be able to forget about politics and betrayal for the present, but I'll have to face it sometime in the future.

I sighed and swapped my current supplies to build six stilt houses, only to gape as my book helpfully informed me that it will take 1 hour for them to finish. If this I how long it takes for one of the quickest builds in the game, then I shudder for what it'll be for the stuff by the Industrial Age.

Then I looked at the forge point counter in the grimoire and almost screamed. Where the recharging time is, there was 6 numbers. 23:58:56 x2

So every day I'll get only 2 forge o points. I cursed and stomped my feet in quite childish rage. At this rate my civilisation will take years to even match the other civilisations of the ASOIAF universe. Even getting to the Iron Age will be difficult.

"System, why do I only get two forge points a day?" I asked, a veneer of calm stilling my face from making any change in expression.

And back to me on the page was written, [because you do only have 2 scientists. Every scientist will give the civilisation 1 forge points a day.].

I could already roughly guess where scientist came from. Probably from schools.

So I poured my forge points into spears and started building the spearsmen barracks as well as a couple of hunters, each of which will take one hour to construct. I would need to keep my city fed, after all.

And so with those constructions in place, I went back into my town hall to sleep the hour away. The bed in it was at least comfy, for the Bronze Age anyway. And so I dreamt, dreamt of eventually reaching the future eras.


	7. Rewrite!

Rewrite!

Sorry about not updating for a long time, been rather busy in the last year so I didn't really have a chance to write much. Also I got into some great stuff on webnovel, like the World Online, and The Lord's Empire (seriously check these out, they're really good), and used my time there a lot.

Anyway, I just read over my previous work, and didn't really like it much (I felt soooo chunni back then.), so I decided to rewrite this story, and hopefully make it better! Watch out for it in the next seven days!

Thanks you all!


	8. Rewrite up!

Alright guys, the rewrite is now up!

The name is "Forging of Empire in Westros".

Pls read, your support is much appreciated!


End file.
